Intuitive usability is important for customers of complex medical devices. It is difficult for the manufacturer to differentiate basic technologies purely by technologies. The number of devices in hospitals is growing continuously so that increasingly less time remains to train users. Furthermore, user interfaces become more complex as the number of features and applications increases.
This is particularly noticeable within the field of medical imaging devices. “Traditional” film-based x-ray devices had very few adjustment possibilities. However, nowadays, digital, computer-controlled devices, which offer very complex adjustment possibilities, are standard. It is difficult for manufacturers to optimize the operability since there is a lack of corresponding information for the developer. Operating errors are not detected by the manufacturer and adjustments to the device, which could in future prevent operating errors, do not take place. With other products outside the field of medicine, the problem of the ever increasing complexity of the user interfaces is apparent. It is also difficult for the manufacturer to optimize the usability of the user interfaces since an information flow based on the general usability seldom takes place, with mainly the acute problems being discussed and solved.
Device and user interface prototypes are generated and tested with carefully selected trial customers. This procedure is disadvantageous in that the selected customers are often not representative because they indicate a high affinity (i.e., have a close relationship) to the manufacturer and are already accustomed to the manufacturer's systems.